


Scion of Merlin

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The fate of the Wizarding World may rest on the shoulders of Harry Potter, but whose job is it to maintain the balance between the primal forces?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: This story is written by me with the help of my co-conspirator the illustrious Kamerreon. BTW, we don't own any of this (except the original characters and storylines), and isn't that just sad?

 

February 23, 1980  
Clearwater, Florida  
Morton Plant Hospital

A cry was heard as the doctor smacked the baby on his tiny bottom, before a nurse hurried him off for the usual routine of cleaning, measurements, and the other necessities of tending to newborns. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dorsett, he's healthy," said the doctor, before going into the standard instructions of rest and recuperation. No one there knew what was to come in the future. There was one, though, and he foresaw it centuries ago. And this year, all of the pieces would finally be in place.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
April 27, 1980  
London, England  
St. Mungo's Hospital

"Finally, it's over," said a very relieved Healer. "She can rest in peace at last." The twins were safe, though their mother had passed on. The woman had been in considerable pain, but they couldn't give her anything because it might harm the babies.

Mr. Buchannan sat near his wife's bed, a bassinet holding the twins at his side as he mourned his lover's passing. The Healer placed a pamphlet into the widower's hand. "Here are some people you can contact for any assistance you may need with the twins. I know you still have to work, but couldn't stand to leave the two of them at home, and the Ministry is no place for babies. I am deeply sorry for your loss, Mr. Buchannan and will be glad to assist you with the necessary paperwork."

"Thank you," said the bereaved man.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 5, 1980  
Wiltshire, England  
Malfoy Manor

"Congratulations, Lord and Lady Malfoy, he's healthy. Good weight and height. We can only imagine how strong his magic will be," said the Healer, giving the young woman resting on the bed a healing draught. "I will firecall you on the morrow to see if everything is going as expected. Please rest, Lady Malfoy. Even potions can't heal the drain on a witch's magic that birthing places on it." The matron left as the house elves made sure that the baby was cleaned and clothed to keep him warm, before handing him back to his mother for feeding. She had initially resisted the idea of breast-feeding, but after several different Healers assured her that it was necessary for his magic to stabilize, not to mention that it would help restore hers, she gave in. As with the American, none knew what his future would bring.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 31, 1980  
London, England  
St. Mungo's Hospital

In two separate rooms, two different boys were born, to two different families. Each potentially a child of Prophecy. Only one factor would change that. But no one knew what the outcome, the final decision would be. Would it be the pureblooded Neville Longbottom, or the half-blooded Harry Potter? Only Merlin himself knew that answer, and because he couldn't interfere directly, he wasn't telling. That all would change within little more than a year, at the hands of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, and the betrayal of a pathetic little man named Peter Pettigrew.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 1, 1980  
Somewhere in Scotland  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was examining the records book with interest, as he always did every summer, so that he could keep up-to-date of whom was coming to the school for their first year. However, this year, something was off, as the name of a muggle-born child had been recorded that shouldn't have been in an European Magical Academy. That child was from America. _How odd. I wonder how we're going to handle this situation? No matter, we still have quite some time before he will be of age to come to school here, though I find it strange that he will not be attending one of the fine magical schools in America. Hmm, curious. He's born in this year, but will be unable to attend until most of this year is in their second year, unless we permit him to enroll earlier. I believe I will speak with the school's governors about this._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one knew that this was all foreseen and prearranged long before any of the people mentioned here were born. Merlin himself had seen this and made the necessary arrangements before going to Avalon to be with his beloved Nimue. This American would be vital to the battle against Voldemort, and in restoring the balance to the magical world. He would have the most difficult task of all: Maintaining the delicate balance wrought by existence. The fine balance between war and peace, light and dark, good and evil, order and chaos. He had forseen many times when the balance had badly shifted. When Napoleon Bonaparte tried to rule all Europe. When Adolf Hitler tried to decimate all who didn't fit in with his ideal. 

Merlin had also been granted postcognition into the past to see others such as Alexander the Great, Julius Ceasar, and other despots who tried to reshape the world into their ideal of perfection, their own version of the legendary Paradise, Xanadu. All had failed, fortunately, or the balance would be so far off that the world would never recover. Now, it was time to pass the torch to a new bearer, just as Merlin himself had taken over for the Lady of the Lake, Viviane. There was one other who had been slated to take over the mantle, but had been drawn in by the Dark, Gellert Grindlewald. His defeat at the hands of Albus Dumbledore had been an unfortunate necessity. Hopefully, Benjamin Dorsett would be up to the task.


	2. Letters

A/N: I used the same letter form found in Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone.

"Benjamin! You have a letter!" called Diana Dorsett, though she was puzzled about why her son would receive a letter from England, and on such strange paper too. Almost like parchment. The look of the writing was off too. It didn't look like it was done with any normal type of pen. Not ball point, that was for sure. It looked very calligraphic, like someone had taken an old-fashioned quill pen and hand-scripted it.

Diana was interrupted from her musings as her eleven-year-old son bounded down the stairs, the Jack Russell Terrier who had essentially adopted him, scurrying along at his heels. "Hey mom! Where's the letter from?"

"It's from England, of all places!"

"Cool!" exclaimed the boy, tearing into the heavy envelope.

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 

Dear Mr. Dorsett,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We are aware that you are muggleborn and have no idea on how to respond to us, however  
a member of the American Magical Association will come by your house in a week to assist you. Afterwards, you will be  
brought to King's Cross Station in London, England to catch the train to school.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

 

"Mom? I don't understand. What does this mean?" asked the boy.

"I have absolutely no idea, Benny, but if this is some sort of joke, it's a rather poor one," replied his mother. "I mean, really. A school for magic? Utterly ridiculous. There's no such thing. This whole thing is somebody's idea of a stupid joke, so don't pay any attention to it Benny."

The thing of it was, though, Benjamin Dorsett believed in magic. His parents hadn't seen anything, but he had. When he was three, he wanted a toy from a high shelf and was amazed when it floated down to him. He had tried explaining it to his parents, but didn't know enough words to get his point across. They had assumed that it had fallen down by accident and nothing more was said of the incident. The next time something weird had happened was during his seventh birthday. Ben and his guests had been in the yard playing hide and seek and he was looking for a really good place to hide. He found one alright, when he suddenly ended up three blocks away from where he was supposed to be. That had scared the little boy immensely. Fortunately enough for him, he had landed in his teacher's yard and she brought him home with no way to explain how he had come to be at her house. His parents assumed he had gotten lost while looking for a place to hide when he was playing with his friends and dropped it. Several times, he had been given carrots to eat for dinner, and he hated carrots. Unexpectedly they had turned into broccoli, his favorite vegetable. Again there was no explanation, and his parents couldn't figure out for the life of them why he had broccoli, when there was none currently in the house. Those times were chalked up to stress from work. Now he had an explanation as to why those weird things had happened. He was a wizard, and he was displaying his magic. Now all he had to do was wait for this person from the AMA to come and talk to him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa Malfoy knocked delicately on her son's bedroom door, announcing her prescence, before actually entering. "Draco, dear, your school letter has arrived. We will go to Diagon Alley next week to pick up your school things. We will definitely have to go to Madam Malkins for resizing. You've grown two inches already this year."

"Yes, mother," came the polite reply. "I can't wait to get my wand and to go to potions. I'll get to spend even more time with Severus at school. Do you think he will eventually let me apprentice to him so I can get my mastery?" It was left unsaid that he hoped that Harry Potter would be attending this year and that they could possibly be friends.

"Of course he will, dear. You are ever so skilled at potions, even without Severus tutoring you. He said so himself. He also said that the only other Potions Master he would have even come close to trusting to teaching you right was his own instructor, Horace Slughorn. Of course, we know that Slughorn wouldn't do as well as Severus has, but that's neither here nor there, now is it?"

"No mother. Is it alright if we pick up extra potions ingredients so I can practice more than what we are taught in class?"

"But of course, dear. If you want to achieve your mastery as early as Severus did, you need to stay in practice. You are such a dedicated young man, and you do your family proud."

The Malfoy heir beamed at the praise before his father walked in, having heard the last of the conversation between mother and son. "Indeed we are, Draco. You show a lot of promise in the delicate field of potionwork. When his Lordship returns, he will be pleased to have another highly skilled Potions Master at his side."

"Of course father. I will make you and the Dark Lord proud of me."

"You could hardly do otherwise," came the snide reply.

What none of them expected, though, was meeting Harry Potter at Madam Malkin's robe shop in Diagon Alley, though they wouldn't realize it was him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Altair! Cyril! Your letters are finally here!" called Chiron Buchanan out the back door of his farmhouse.

The twins, who had been climbing an old oak tree, heard their father's voice and came running. They had finally received their Hogwarts letters. They had been eagerly awaiting the missives, indicating that they could go to the school. The twins wanted to personally see the school their father spoke so fondly of. How he had met their mother there. How interesting the classes were (except for History of Magic, old Binns was a boring as watching grass grow). They had heard all about the house system and were wondering which house they would be going into. Their father was a former Ravenclaw and the boys had inherited his intellect. However, Altair and Cyril Buchanan had also received Regina Buchanan's penchant for mischief, a very Gryffindor trait. Chiron knew that they would end up in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

In spite of the trouble the pair were always in, he loved that they inherited a lot of their mother's personality. Very outgoing and friendly, the pair made friends very quickly. They were also very loyal to said friends. Chiron remembered one time when the little sister of their muggle friend Nikolai Dimitrovich was being bullied. Altair and Cyril happened to be close by and heard the four-year-old's crying. The boys picking on her had just stolen her new bicycle and shoved the frightened Illyana to the ground, jarring her elbow harshly. The twins immediately came to her rescue and got her and her bicycle away safely. It turns out that they had used accidental magic on the bullies and banished them down the street, allowing them to make a clean escape. He had been so proud of them that day.

"Yeah! We're going to Hogwarts!" crowed the twins in unison. "When do we go shopping, dad?"

"Well, we've got a month or so before term starts, so we'll go next week, that way you can look over your books and get an idea of what to expect. I know several of your professors, since I was taught by them. I hope that they've gotten rid of Binns, though. All he ever wanted to talk about was Goblin Wars. We all know that there is more to the history of the Wizarding World than Goblin Wars."

"Forget the Gobbos, when do we get to play Quidditch?" demanded Cyril.

"Yeah! I bet we'll make our house team!" input Altair.

"Actually, you won't. First years aren't allowed on the house teams. You will get flying lessons, though," said Chiron.

"But that's not fair!" cried the boys. "We already know how to ride brooms. Why can't we get on the teams?"

"Because quite a few students aren't raised in the wizarding world. This way, all students, both muggle-raised and wizard-raised get an equal chance to get on the team," explained their father. "Also, don't you dare forget what I told you. All magical folk are equal. Don't buy into that 'pureblood superiority' malarkey. I'm a pureblood, but I'm not as powerful as Dumbledore, who is also pureblood. I know quite a few muggle-raised who are Magically stronger than I am. One of them was Lily Evans Potter. She was a lovely girl, with hair of fire and eyes of emerald. Quite a dab hand at charms she was. She also tried to make friends in all houses. I expect the same behavior out of the two of you. Yes, there are quite a few Dark wizards in Slytherin, but there are also some in other houses. Barty Crouch Junior, who died in Azkaban, was a Ravenclaw. He was in Azkaban as a convicted Death Eater. He was also a pureblood. So, as you can see, not all Dark wizards are from Slytherin."

"Yes father," chorused the pair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly a week later when Harry Potter was finally able to read his letter. It had been Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper, who had come to make sure he received it, and despite the protests of his "family", he was going to be able to escape them at last for longer than a few hours at a time. The kind half-giant had brought him a birthday cake, his first ever, and had taken him shopping for his school supplies. Harry was so excited to receive his very first birthday gift, a beautiful snowy owl he decided to name Hedwig. There were some bad things though. He had met a very snotty little boy, who was obviously rich from the way he thought he was better than everyone else. Quite frankly, Harry thought he needed someone to tan his behind for once in his life. The blonde behaved a lot like his cousin, the kind of kid who loved to bully others and probably threw temper tantrums to get what he wanted. What a brat. He had even acted like it was Harry's fault he knew nothing of the Wizarding World, which it wasn't.

Harry had also been told the truth behind his parents' deaths. Or at least as much as Hagrid could say. The man was so terrified of saying the name Voldemort. He hoped he'd be able to find out more from the school library, since apparently he was famous, and famous people were constantly being put into history books. Harry resolved then and there to find out as much about his parents and real family as soon as possible.

But, all that aside, being a wizard looked like a lot of fun. He was eager to try potions. It seemed a lot like cooking, and cooking was fun, even if he constantly had to do it for his nasty relatives, unless they were hosting guests. Aunt Petunia wanted to make certain that everything was perfect on those occasions, so he wasn't even allowed out of his cupboard when they had company over. Harry could hardly believe that he wasn't facing the cupboard because of those letters. His paranoid relatives thought they were being watched, so they had given him the smallest bedroom, just in case. It hadn't stopped those wonderful letters, and now, here he was ready to go to school when term started. He decided that he needed to get started on his books, since he didn't like not knowing what was going to happen, or what should happen. He also didn't like feeling like an idiot, which he was supposed to do at home since he wasn't supposed to do better than "precious ickle Dudders". Harry shuddered at that thought. It always made him want to heave.


	3. Shopping

  
Author's notes: See the Prologue.  


* * *

A/N: Sections of this chapter have been taken either directly or modified from Sorcerer's Stone.

The man suddenly popped in front of the door of the Dorsett home. No one even saw it happen. Disillusionment charms were a wonderful thing. The man rapped sharply on the front door three times then waited for it to open.

Soon, a woman, roughly in her thirties, opened the front door. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes ma'am. I am Alistair Crowley, British liaison to the AMA and am here to assist young Benjamin Dorsett as he prepares for school," replied the man.

"The AMA?" questioned Diana.

"Yes ma'am. The American Magical Association. I have been assigned to help Benjamin gather his supplies for school. He is very lucky, Hogwarts School is one of the most prestigious magical learning academies in the world."

"Magic? You're crazy. There's no such thing. All magic is simply slight of hand and misdirection. Everybody knows that," scoffed the woman. "All card tricks and escape artistry."

"Ah, you must be referring to the tricks muggle magicians use. Well, I'll have you know that some of the more famous 'magicians' were in fact wizards."

"Riiight. And I'm the First Lady of the United States."

"Excuse me, madam, but you are being quite rude. Now, if you'll gather Benjamin, we can get started. You will be coming with us after all, to get his things."

"And why would I go along with you?"

"Well, how else is he going to pay for his things? He needs to set up an account at Gringott's bank that will gain interest and will allow him to pay for his yearly supplies. He will need new robes, books, potions ingredients, and so on and so on."

"You really expect me to believe all of this?"

"It would make things a lot easier if you just gave me the benefit of the doubt. It would also save quite a bit of time," responded Alistair.

"Sorry buster. You're gonna have to show me something to make me believe anything you say. So, let's see some MAGIC!"

With a sigh, Alistair Crowley pulled his wand from its holster in his sleeve, and performed a simple levitating charm. He executed the requisite swish and flick, and with a clearly stated "Wingardium Leviosa,” the sofa was floating gently in the air, about a foot off the floor.

Diana, knowing the man would not have been able to rig something beforehand sat down abruptly in a nearby chair. "That...that..."

"Was magic. A levitation charm. One of several spells your son will be learning in his tenure at Hogwarts," said the liaison as he conjured a cup of tea for the shocked woman to sip at while she recovered.

"Hey mom! Is someone at the door?" called out Ben as he came down the stairs. He startled when he saw the man standing in the living room with his mother. "Who are you?"

"As I told your mother, I am Alistair Crowley, British liaison to the Ministry of Magic. I was chosen to help you get your supplies and inform you of what's going on, as you have been selected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Sweet! Hey, mom! Guess it's real now huh?"

"I...I...I guess," stammered Diana.

"So, we're going shopping? I was wondering how I'd get my stuff. I looked at the list I got sent. Am I really gonna get a wand and a cauldron and wear robes?"

"Yes young man. That's what we're going to do today, in addition to setting up an account for you to use to purchase further school supplies."

"Awesome! When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. Ma'am, if you and Benjamin would take ahold of this book, we'll be on our way to Diagon Alley in London."

"How...?"

Alistair gave a wry grin and simply replied, "Magic."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*POP!*

"Mistress Malfoy is calling for Master Draco to meet her in Front Hall," reported the short creature with large, tennis-ball-like green eyes.

"Inform mother that I am on my way, Dobby," came the reply.

"Yes Master Draco." The house elf disappeared with another loud pop.

The young Malfoy heir gathered his cloak, flung it around his shoulders, and left his bedroom. It would take roughly twenty minutes to get from his room down to the Front Hall.

Upon arrival, he found both his mother and father waiting for him. "Are you ready, Draco?"

"Yes father. I can't wait to get my wand!" exclaimed the eager boy.

"You will conduct yourself in a manner befitting a Malfoy," instructed Lucius sternly as they piled into the carriage that would take them to the gatehouse so they could depart.

"Yes father," came the somber reply, his enthusiasm effectively destroyed by his father's harsh words.

"I will apparate first, and your mother will bring you by Side-Along. We shall complete your shopping in a timely manner. There is no need to procrastinate."

"Yes father." They didn't speak for the remainder of the journey. When they finally reached the gatehouse, Narcissa took hold of her son and the trio disappeared with a loud crack, only to reappear amid the hustle and bustle of busy Diagon Alley. The streets were flooded with shoppers, mostly students and their parents picking up supplies for the start of the new term.

The Malfoy's politely greeted those they cared to associate with as Draco was hustled to the robe shop. He was left there for his fitting for school robes, as his parents headed off in different directions, Lucius to Flourish and Blotts and Narcissa to Ollivander's.

Not too long after he was stood on the stool so his measurements could be taken, the door opened again and Madam Malkin greeted the newcomer. Draco glanced over at the too-thin boy. _What a runt_ he thought derisively, as the boy was led over to the other stool to begin his fitting. After the boy was once more revealed after the robe was slipped over his head, Draco decided to deign to speak to him. "Hello," he drawled in perfect imitation of his father. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," came the shy reply.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then, I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

_What a brat,_ thought Harry. _He is so much like Dudley I want to puke._

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" demanded Draco.

"No."

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No."

" _I_ do," boasted the blonde. "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No." Poor Harry didn't have the slightest clue what the other boy was even talking about.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been-imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," came the disinterested-sounding response. Poor Harry didn't even know how to reply to the other boy without sounding like an idiot.

"I say, look at that man!" exclaimed Draco, indicating the front window, where Hagrid stood just outside the shop. The large man held up the two big ice cream cones he was holding to show that he couldn't go in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's some sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the game keeper," retorted Harry defensively. This arrogant berk was insulting his first friend.

"Yes, exactly," responded the other. "I heard he's a sort of _savage_ -lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.

" _Do_ you?" sneered Draco. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry, not caring about his attitude. This boy was nosey.

"Oh, sorry."

_Sure you are_ thought Harry, savagely.

"But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" continued the blonde aristocrat snottily. "They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyway?"

Madame Malkin interrupted before Harry could reply, and he was grateful for it. "That's you done, my dear." He hopped off the stool and made for the door, eager to be away from the rude boy who sounded so much like his cousin.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts I suppose," came the drawling voice.

_Unfortunately_ thought Harry, though he didn't say anything, not wanting to start a fight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins chattered excitedly to each other. "I wonder what kind of owl I should get," Altair said. "I really like barns and snowy owls, but there are also eagles, and horned, and so much more."

Cyril, who had already decided on getting a snowy said, "Get whatever fits your personality. So, in your case, you should find the dumbest owl in the shop."

"Dumbest!" roared Al, indignantly.

"Boys!" called the sharp voice of their father. "That will be enough from the two of you."

"Yes sir," they chorused, before dodging out of the way of an incoming surge of magic. In the space they had vacated, three people appeared, a man, a woman, and a young boy who looked to be Hogwarts age.

"Alistair Crowley, you old goat, it's been ages!" crowed Chiron, before pulling his best friend into a big hug. "Who's this here with you? If you say family, I'm gonna hex you for not inviting me to the wedding."

"Actually, Ron, I'm here on official business. Young Benjamin here has been selected to go to Hogwarts. He's from America."

"Wicked!" said the twins. "We've never met anyone from America. Welcome to Diagon Alley. This place is great, you'll find everything you could ever need for school!"

"Greetings ma'am. I am Chiron Buchanan. Those two little imps are my twin sons Altair and Cyril," said Chiron politely, dipping into a partial bow as he greeted the flustered-looking American woman.

"D-d-diana D-d-d-dorsett," stammered the poor thing. She was obviously scared out of her wits.

"Why don't we go into the Leaky Cauldron for a drink to settle your nerves?" offered Chiron.

"Ummm...s-s-sure."

Chiron gallantly took Diana's arm as the boys chattered at one another, while Alistair led the way into the pub. "Hey Tom," hailed the liaison officer. "A pint of ale for myself, Ron?"

"Guinness for me. Diana?"

"Ummm...I usually don't drink during the day."

"Tea for her and pumpkin juice for the kids." Chiron paid for everyone and led them to a table in the corner. "Drink up, Di. It's good for the nerves."

"Thanks," came the shaky reply.

"She's not used to all this magic. She's a muggle with a magical child," explained Alistair.

"Ah, as is usually the case with muggleborn wizards and witches. The knowledge that magic truly exists can be quite overwhelming. Though Benjamin seems to be adjusting rather well," replied Chiron.

"He's probably already realized something was different about him. Random bits of accidental magic manifesting as he grew up. This is just an acceptable explanation to him."

"Hey, mom. You okay?" asked Ben.

"I'll be fine dear. It's just a lot to take in right now."

"It gets easier with time," said Chiron gently. He was shocked to find himself so taken with this woman. It had only been two years since his last failed attempt at dating, but this woman was something else. "Does your husband know?"

"I'm not married anymore. Divorced," explained Diana. "My husband was cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend. You?"

"Ouch," said Chiron with a grimace. "I'm a widower. Selene passed on the day the twins were born. She died giving birth."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's my fault for bringing it up."

Through it all, the three boys, having overheard everything began plotting. Alistair, after see the smirks on their faces, was suddenly very glad those kids weren't his. "Well, now that we're all settled. Shall we get the shopping done?" he asked.


End file.
